


Any brother can heal a broken heart

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting his boyfriend and having his heart broken, Sonic returns home to Manic alone... What does Manic do when Sonic lets his biggest secret slip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any brother can heal a broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'll see you in hell

It was raining, my hood was kept up. The rain was mega heavy on my cloak and it was starting to get on my nerves. I'm meeting up with Tails again, he said he had something important to tell me and, after nine months of going out and everything going almost perfect, I'm really freaking nervous... I say almost. He doesn't know about my biggest darkest secret and there's no way I'm telling him that... He'd abandon me instantaneously... I reached the restaurant, no one waiting outside and yet, as I walked in, there weren't many people in either.   
"Looking for someone sir?" The waiter asked.   
"Actually, yeah, I'm looking for Miles Prower?" I asked. The waiter nodded and led me to where Tails was sitting. I sat down in front of him and he smiled.   
"I knew you'd be on time..." Tails smiled as the waiter walked off.   
"You had, something to tell me?" I asked, and I think he could tell I was anxious but, he gave off a weird vibe and I already had a bad feeling about this...   
"Yeah... I do..." He sighed, "Sonic, I don't know how to put this..." I felt my foot twitch, a side effect of my speed that happens when I'm scared, anxious or sad.   
"What is it?" I could already sense the worst.   
"Sonic... I'm having an affair..." He came out. My eyes widened and I bit my lip to stop me yelling out at him. Tears pricked in my eyes as I tried to fight the urge to cry.   
"Who" I asked.   
"Amy..." He muttered. I shook my head. I knew that Tails was bi and not gay but he didn't have to prove that and break my heart in the process.   
"No..." I said, shaking my head in disbelief, "I don't believe that..." But looking into his eyes I saw he was completely honest, "I'm done with this..." I choked, grabbing my cloak and running out the door, leaving Tails behind as the tears finally fled down my cheeks. I can't freaking believe it... I hate him... I hate Amy... I hate them all. I walked back. I had been staying on my own but there was no way I could go back to that stinky hovel now. I started speeding until I reached the outside of an area which had cameras that spied for Robotnik. I walked quickly but quietly, rubbing my eyes and trying to man up but, no matter how much I tried, I couldn't stop the tears that trekked down my cheeks. Even after me moving out would they... Would he... Would she... let me back in? I don't see why not but... Oh my god, why the hell not, I'm in a state and I need comfort. 

* * *

 

I reached the door on the empty alley. Only three people knew it was here and I was one of those three. I reached out to the door, the rain still bucketing down on my head. I knocked three times and heard a gasp from inside along with something smashing.   
"It'll just be Sonia back early... No one weird is standing at the door..." Aw, Manic's talking to himself. Ha... I listened to him opening the door as I took three steps away from it. The door opened and he looked shocked to see simply a cloak and I quickly glanced around. I pulled my hood down and watched as his eyes went a darker colour.  
"Manic, can i come in?" I asked. he relaxed almost immediately and gestured for me to come in. As soon as I did I was engulfed in a hug that made my cheeks a shade darker.   
"Missed you bro..." I could hear the smile in his voice. I hugged him back. God if he knew that he a secret I was hiding... Oh, right, should have probably told you... Massive secret number one; I'm a prince. Massive secret number 2; I have a brother and sister who are also a prince and a princess. Massive secret number 3; I have a crush on my brother Manic...   
"Missed you too" I smiled.    
"Any reason you decided to come over or?" He asked, letting me go and the both of us walking through to the living room, Manic sitting on the sofa and me joining him but sitting on the other side.   
"I can't just come over anymore?" I joked. He laughed a little.   
"Just a little, unexpected, I haven't seen you in, what, three months?" Yeah even though I moved out I kept in touch.   
"Yeah, sorry about that by the way... It's just... I didn't tell you... I've been... In a relationship" I told him and he shot straight up.   
"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?!" He asked, excitedly. I laughed.   
"Sorry bro, He asked me to keep it private..." I was an open gay so Manic was fine with it, Sonia had been surprised but she had been okay with it too.   
"Understandable... So, who is he and why aren't you hanging out with him instead of me?" he smirked.   
"His name's Miles Prower but he goes by Tails... I'm not hanging out with him because I just broke it off..."   
"Dude, why?" Manic asked sympathetically.   
"I found out something..." I sighed  
"What?"   
"He'd been having an affair with someone else..." I muttered, the tears pricking at my eyes again.   
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry..." Manic said, hugging me, "Have you killed him or are you gonna let me do that bit?" He asked. I laughed lightly, "I'm serious, anyone breaks you or Sonia's heart they deal with me..." Manic, as you probably know, was raised in a rough part of town and he's rather tough and really  **REALLY** protective.   
"Speaking of Sonia, where is she?" I asked.   
"Out with her boyfriend..." He sighed, "Hopefully she doesn't come back the same as you did... Brokenhearted..." He hugged me tighter and I hugged him back. I know that it's not 100% normal for someone as tough as Manic to be hugging his triplet... People might see him as a bit of a freak but he's perfect to me. His emerald colour and dark eyes whenever he looks over at me. Wait... Dark... speaking of which, didn't his eyes go dark when he let me in? Huh... That's a bit funny... Strange...   
Almost as if he was reading my thoughts, he shifted slightly and I felt a slight weight on my head.   
"Manic?" I asked.   
"Yes?"   
"What am I first to you?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean... am I a brother or a friend?" I asked, thinking aloud.   
"Dunno..." He was thinking by the sounds of things.   
"Okay..." I thought for a moment, placing him in my strategy, "You promise you won't think anything weird about me if I say this? I will leave if you want me to..." I told him.   
"I wouldn't judge you even if you told my that you used a cucumber as a dildo Sonic, you can tell me anything, even if it's something to do with me..." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me.   
"A cucumber? Really?" I asked, laughing.   
"First thing that came to mind..." He shrugged, "What is it?"   
"I may or may not have a crush on you..." I sighed, glad I got that off my chest. I suddenly felt every muscle in his body relax underneath me as my head was still resting on his chest, his arms around me.   
"Sonic?" He asked.   
"Yeah?"   
"I may or may not have a crush on you..." He repeated and I looked up a little to see Manic smiling down at me.   
"are you serious?" I asked.   
"Deadly..." He smiled.   
"Manic?" I continued.   
"Yeah?" He asked.   
"Can I do something... a little bit weird?" I asked sitting up properly beside him.   
"Go for it..." He smirked. That's when I took a chance and slammed my lips into his, a slight groan escaping him as I moved from the sofa onto his lap, our crotches touching through our sheaths. I moaned lightly into his mouth as he licked my lower lip to get me to open and I did as I was signaled to. His tongue invaded my mouth and felt around the cavern I call my mouth. I groaned as he licked the roof of my mouth and I pushed down on his crotch with mine and felt him moan into my mouth. I slipped my hand between us, stroking his and my knuckles brushing on mine making both of us moan and disconnect.   
"Holy hell Sonic..." He panted. I'm going to bet he's never done this before, well not with a guy at least. I used my other hand to start slipping off his red vest, one of my fingers catching the smallest bit on his medallion reminding me of how wrong this was but it was no matter thanks to how brilliant and good it felt. I slipped my other hand out and took the vest off fully, Manic grabbing the back of my head and pushing me backwards onto the sofa, grinding onto me and I felt like I had just jumped and I was hanging on the edge of cloud nine. Holy fuck he was good at this...   
"God Manic..." I groaned, grabbing his back and slipping my hand down his sheath, pulling out his dick from the protective covering.   
"Fuck..." He moaned as I pushed him back and, almost immediately, licked the tip of his dick. He gasped, grabbing the back of my head and moaning as I sucked on just the tip, "Oh god... Sonic..." That's when I took him whole, feeling him touch the back of my throat, "I-I'm gonna..." He let out a yell and I felt it all leak down my throat as I swallowed with a low moan. I popped off. I had never realized this might end in sex but I don't even care, I need him now... He was hard again almost instantaneously. I moved upwards a little bit so i was positioned just above him.   
"this'll hurt me okay? But I'm alright to do it..." I warned him in a whisper for what i was about to do. He smiled slyly and nodded, kissing me as I pushed down, his member slipping in me hole that my hole had been lined up to and, currently, it stung but Manic's mouth on mine let me forget about that bit of pain. Not like I hadn't done it before... I just haven't done it in a while so I'm tight and, trust me, the size of manic's dick when it's full is enough to cause me pain. That's when i got adjusted and started moving up and down. I let out a moan that was repeated in Manic's throat and I kept it going, bouncing myself up and down on his dick and waiting slightly for the time because I knew what was going to happen. And then it did. Manic pushed me backward, dick still inside me, and started pushing harder into me, hitting my prostate and making me yell out in pleasure.   
"GOD MANIC!" I yelled.   
"URGH! I'M GONNA COME!" Manic yelled.   
"ME TOO!" I screamed back and I let go, white streams contrasting the bright colours that we had. Manic slipped out of me and fell next to me on the sofa.   
"You know we have to clean this up before Soni gets back right?" Manic joked, laughing. I mirrored this.   
"Keep this a secret yeah?" I asked.   
"Duh... By the way, can we keep something else a secret?" He asked.   
"What?"   
"will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. I laughed lightly and nodded, "That" 


End file.
